mycandylovecandiesfandomcom-20200213-history
April Wilson
quote "badass" endquote April is loud. Very loud. She likes attention and isn't afraid to show it. She's friendly, if a little eccentric. She's also lazy and will rarely help anyone unless they specifically ask her to. Even then, she'll be reluctant unless bribed, threatened or blackmailed. She's going through her rebellious teen phase right now. It's hilarious because she can't handle cigarettes or hold her liquor and really she's just all bark and no bite. About History April was born in a backwater town in the midwest. Ever since she was little, April has wanted to be a photographer. However, her family couldn't afford to buy her lessons or send her to a school for it. After much argument they finally sent her to live with her aunt, an actual photographer. April was very excited about this and researched her aunt's work. She was impressed by her use of angles and lighting and began to look up to her. However, when she arrived at Sweet Amoris she was met with disappointment. While Auntie used to be a famous artist, now she just handles the yearbook at Sweet Amoris. They don't get along because April sees her aunt's work as boring while Auntie sees her niece as an opinionated amateur who doesn't know what she's talking about. Auntie lets her stay because she doesn't want to get into an argument with her sister, April's mom, and April doesn't tell her parents because she likes the independence her new life grants her. School Life Despite what she would have you believe, April has never actually been to detention. That's fortunate, because her parents would flip if they found out. The principal is still wary of her, but she has yet to do anything really bad so for now she's fine. She's a visual learner, so if she can't picture what the teacher is talking about she won't memorize the information. Her notes are filled with doodles, as this helps her get through lectures. She forgets to turn in her homework sometimes. Her strongest subjects are math and history. April is a member of the sleeping club and the cooking club and she's a bench warmer on the Sweet Amoris Baseball Team. Appearance April can be described as “baby-faced”. Despite her overall boniness, her ruddy cheeks are still as squishy as they were when she was little. She can never score alcohol at bars because she looks like she's twelve. Her brown eyes are large and downturned, and usually have eyeliner on them. Her chin length hair is originally dirty blonde, but she bleaches it white. She doesn't use enough conditioner afterwards so said bleached hair feels feathery. Her nose is a pointy ski slope, and her chin juts out enough for her to stab people with it. She has gangly limbs and no boobs or hips to speak of. She likes to wear bright colors, tight clothes and a lot of accessories. Her clothing is generally revealing, but she doesn't have a lot to show off. Being the wannabe emo she is, she does indeed have a leather jacket and combat boots, and she has painted her nails black on occasion. Most of her wardrobe comes from thrift shops, and she always seems to know where the best stores in the area are and which of them are having sales. She has a lot of hats, which she uses to cover her roots. Relationships Castiel Cas is technically April's crush. For the most part, she's more attracted to his bad boy image than to him as an actual person. Basically, her feelings are just infatuation. She often does dumb things to impress him and tries to flirt with him all the time. Even though she knows his teasing doesn't mean anything, she still gets pissed off if he calls her an “ironing board” or anything along those lines. Alexy April and Alexy are two peas in a pod. They go on wacky adventures together and April has snuck him into her apartment for sleepovers countless times. Their taste in clothes is pretty much the same(bright colors, loads of accessories), so they shop together often. Auntie As mentioned earlier, they don't get along. Most of their conversations are either passive or outright aggressive. Whenever April's parents come to visit they pretend all is well, but otherwise they keep out of each other's hair. Occasionally, Auntie will give her niece photography advice and April will grudgingly accept it. Lanette Laney is her younger sister. She lives with their parents and is a freshman at the school April used to go to. They're pen pals and it's awesome. April's parents Luke and Julie Wilson. They still have a good relationship with their eldest daughter, even if they fought before she left. They only want the best for their kids, but sometimes finances get in the way. April goes to visit them on most holidays, and they've come to visit Sweet Amoris a few times for parent teacher conferences and stuff. Lysander April and Lysander respect each other, but they aren't exactly friends. Lys thinks her photography is interesting and April tries to understand his writing(she prefers pictures to words and has trouble visualizing poetry), but they don't spend a lot of time together, as their personalities are near incompatible. He thinks she's too high energy and she gets impatient with him often. Nathaniel They met when he kicked her out of the library for talking too loud and trying to spin in one of the rolling chairs. They're sort of friends(?). She loves to call him uptight, but they discuss books whenever she remembers to use her inside voice in the library. Kentin To be honest, she wasn't very nice to him when she first came to Sweet Amoris. She was startled that he had followed her there and didn't want him harshing her vibe. Shortly after he left, she realized the way she treated him was wrong. She apologized to him when he came back but their relationship is still tense. Peggy They exchange tips sometimes and talk about cameras but that's about it. April thinks Peggy is weird. Trivia * Her favorite food is strawberry cheesecake * Her dumb nickname is from a boy at her old school * She secretly likes pop music and she's ashamed of it __FORCETOC__ Category:Candies Category:Candies A-C